


Sweet On You

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader gets called in to work a case with Gabriel. Things don’t go quite as anticipated.





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

“With this smile, I can get away with anything.”

“Is that so, Gabriel? And I suppose the fact that you’re an archangel has nothing to do with it,” you replied, rolling your eyes at seraph. Why the Winchesters had called you in for this, you had no idea. They had a freaking archangel looking into the case- what kind of backup did he need? Not that you didn’t enjoy spending time with the charismatic angel. He was funny, witty, and a total flirt. But there was something about him that intimidated you- like the fact that he was a freaking  _archangel_. Even if you acted on your attraction to him, and took him up on one of his many propositions, in the grand scheme of things he was still one of the strongest  celestial beings in existence. And you weren’t willing to be some human fling, tossed aside as soon as he had his fun and got bored with you. “For all I know, you’ve got some kind of angel Jedi mind trick to get people to do what you want.”

Turning to you with an exaggerated wounded expression on his face, Gabriel cried “What, me? I’m insulted, sugar. Do you honestly think I’d do something like that to get my way?”

“Yes,” you deadpanned. He burst out laughing, throwing an arm around your waist as if to steady himself.

“See, this is why you’re my favorite. You’re not afraid to tell me what you really think.” Before you could reply, the librarian came back with the maps you requested. You thanked her, slipping free from Gabriel’s embrace to take the maps and find a table. There weren’t many people in the local history department of the library, for which you were grateful. If you were going to be discussing a possible haunted house with Gabe, you didn’t need anyone to overhear. Although, come to think of it, Gabriel didn’t really seem all that interested in research.

He trailed after you, plopping down in the seat next to yours and scooting over to lean into your space. “Come on cupcake, let’s blow this popsicle stand. There’s a little joint down in Rio that gets pretty crazy. Sound fun?” He put on his puppy dog face, the one that usually got you to crack. But not this time- there was work to do.

“Sounds tempting Gabe, but I’ll pass. Tempting as Brazil may be, it doesn’t really sound like my kind of scene. And there’s the little fact that we’ve got a job to do,” you reminded him. He pouted, draping himself on you to rest his chin on your shoulder. “Come on sugar, live a little. Don’t you wanna spend time with me? Forget Rio then; what about Venice? Paris? How about-”

You covered his mouth with your hand, cutting off whatever his next suggestion was. “Gabriel, I would love a vacation right now, and of course I like seeing you, but we’ve got work to do. If there’s a restless spirit here, it’s got to be dealt with and fast.”  

He let out a dejected sigh, sending a thrill through you when he pressed a kiss to your palm. You removed your hand and he shifted away from you, straightening in his seat. After that he was all business, helping you come up with a plan of attack. It didn’t take long to sort out the details and the pair of you packed away your things to leave, returning the maps to the librarian. As you started up your car, Gabriel vanished. The plan was he would head to the graveyard to salt and burn the bones of your suspected spirit, then meet you at the house to do one last sweep for any items that it might be attached to, just to cover your bases.

The house in question was a two story fixer upper on the other side of town. It would take a while to get there, so you let your mind wander back to Gabriel, easily navigating the nearly empty streets. The archangel was a source of fascination to you, as was his apparent interest in you. From the moment you were first introduced by the Winchesters, he’d singled you out for attention. He’d charmed his way into your good graces rather quickly, especially when you saw him give Dean a run for his money in the snark department. But it was the way he acted during a hunt that really grabbed your eye. When things got rough, he dropped his carefree attitude and you got to glimpse the divine warrior of God shine through. He was ruthless, methodical, and didn’t rest until his enemy was destroyed. It was only after everyone was accounted for and any injuries were healed that he donned his happy-go-lucky persona once more.

The first time you’d seen that side of him had left you a little awed. You’d been called in by the Winchesters for a big hunt: a group of demons was kidnapping newborns and that needed to end. Once you’d arrived at their bunker, you were surprised to see Gabriel there as well. You’d only known him a few months, and hadn’t really interacted with him all that much beyond some casual  flirting. But to see him striking down demons stunned you. It was a brutal fight, one that proved almost fatal when a demon you were fighting got in a lucky strike with his knife. Bleeding out on the floor, blade buried deep in your abdomen, you’d watched through blurry vision as Gabriel appeared out of nowhere, smiting the demon with all the wrath of Heaven. The last thing you remembered seeing was white light blazing from the demon’s eyes and mouth, Gabriel’s expression furious.

He’d healed you of course, patching up your wounds as if they never happened. After that hunt, he really started to shower you with attention, popping in to visit you more often during cases. You never knew when you’d next see him, but you always enjoyed it. Somewhere along the way, you’d started to fall for the archangel, intrigued by the different facets of his personality. You knew it was stupid, and you knew it was dangerous, but you found yourself drawn to him despite yourself. It was something you kept to yourself, not daring to tell a soul. You could already hear Dean’s voice griping in your head, listing all of the reasons why getting involved with Gabriel was a bad idea. You’d rather skip the lecture.

You pulled onto the street where the house was, driving up and parking in front of it. There was nothing remarkable about it from the outside; no one would ever guess that all of its previous owners moved out less than a month after purchase because of the spirit roaming the halls. You grabbed your gear from the trunk, stuffing your iron knuckles into your jacket pocket. They were specially made for you, a gift from Gabriel that proved quite useful. You loaded down your other pockets  with extra salt rounds for your sawed off shotgun. Concealing your shotgun as best you could in case of nosy neighbors, you locked up your car and made your way to the front door. A single golden feather lay on the welcome mat; Gabriel was waiting inside for you.

You cautiously opened the door, flinging it open when you caught a glimpse of the inside. Something was up; Gabriel was nowhere in sight, and the house…the house had changed. There was no other word for it- the interior of the house was completely different from the outside. It oozed opulence and luxury. The marble floors of the large foyer were polished to a high gleam, reflecting the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Ornately carved doors led to more rooms than should physically fit inside the house. A grand staircase led up to the second floor, the banister and rails carved into twisting and curling shapes. It was all very decadent, and in your opinion, a little tacky. If this was some kind of hallucination caused by the ghost, you weren’t impressed with its interior decorating skills.

“Gabriel!” you called out, uneasy. You weren’t sure what was going on and that bothered you. Logically, you knew the angel wasn’t likely to be harmed by a ghost, but a small part of you couldn’t help but worry. He wasn’t invincible and the last thing you wanted was to see him hurt or worse. Your were reassured when you heard him call down from upstairs, “Up here sugar!”

You kept a loose grip on your gun as you made your way up the stairs. At the top of the landing, a trail of rose petals led to the master bedroom at the rear of the house. You rolled your eyes, putting away your gun entirely; what was your trickster up to now? You followed the trail, boots sinking into the plush carpet. The door was cracked open just enough to allow golden light to spill out. You pushed it open the rest of the way, pausing to take in the scene before you. Soft candlelight filled the room with a warm glow. Vases filled with blooming red roses perfumed the air, while more petals were scattered on the bed. But you barely noticed them, your sole focus being Gabriel. He was sprawled out on top of the bed on his side, clothed in an absurd flowing shirt and a tight fitting pair of pants that left little to the imagination. Upon entering, he held out yet another rose. “Hello there, mon amour. Glad you could join me.”

You had to struggle not to laugh- this was ridiculous! You were here to hunt a ghost and Gabriel turned the place into the cover of a cheap romance novel. “Gabriel,” you asked slowly, “What’s going on? I’ve got a general idea, but…” He bounded off the bed over to you. Setting the rose aside, he slid his hands down your shoulders to your biceps, holding you gently yet firmly. His touch sent a shiver through you, the heat of his palms reassuring. Gazing into his golden eyes, you raised an eyebrow. “Well? This isn’t the time for jokes Gabe, we have a job to finish.”

He gave you a guilty look. “Welllll, that’s not entirely accurate. You see there  _was_  a job, but I took care of that before you got to town. You really think I need backup to deal with a spook? Come on, sugar cube, you know better.”

“Then why did you ask me to come?” It was hard to keep the exasperation out of your voice. If this was all some prank or trick, you’d pump him full of rock salt. It wouldn’t kill him or hurt him really, but it had to sting and it’d make you feel better.

“Because,” he answered seriously, “the only time I get to see you is when you’re working. I thought, if I could handle this first, we’d be able to spend some time together, just you and me.” The sincerity in his voice took you aback. “Gabriel,” you began, unsure of what to say.

He cut you off. “I know it was wrong of me to fib about that, but I don’t regret it. I wanted,  _needed_ , to see you and this was the only way I knew you’d show. You may not believe me when I say how much I like being around you but it’s true. You brighten my day like no one else can. Your soul shines out like a beacon to me. Your smile, your laugh, the way you don’t back down from a fight. I want that, I want you. All of you. I need you babydoll.”

His words caught you completely off guard. This was everything you dreamed of hearing and thought you never would. But a tiny voice in the back of your mind still doubted. He wanted you now, but how long would that last? “Gabe, I don’t know what to say. My soul, my smile, where’s this coming from? You say you want me, but for how long? We’ve been doing this dance for ages Gabe, and if you think I’m willing to be some fling or-” He captured your mouth with his, cutting off your words. You tried to resist, but he was so warm and his lips were so soft, you couldn’t help returning the kiss.

When you finally broke away, he cupped your face in his hands, thumbs rubbing gently along your cheeks. Meeting your gaze full on he whispered, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. When I say I need you, I’m not just talking for a month or two; I mean always. You’ve wiggled your way into my heart and I can’t let you go. In all the ages I’ve walked the earth, blending in with the locals, I’ve never met anyone like you. I’ve been yours since the first time you sassed me back and put me in my place. The thought of losing you, to anyone or anything, terrifies me. I’ve found a piece of paradise with you that no heaven can compete with. So please, say you’ll let me have you. Say you’ll be mine too,” he pleaded.

You were speechless. Tears pricked at your eyes as the full weight of his words hit you. Not giving yourself a chance to second guess yourself you grabbed onto the ruffles of his shirt, pulling him down in a fierce kiss. He returned it without hesitation, moving against your mouth like you’d done this a thousand times. His tongue ran along the seam of your lips and you gladly granted him entry. Gabriel tasted like sunshine and chocolate, a flavor uniquely his. He moved one hand to cradle the back of your head, the other going around your waist to pull you in even closer. Your arms wound around his neck, and you couldn’t help letting out a little moan when your center rubbed against his growing erection. He let out a groan at the feeling, rutting into you again and again. You lost track of how long the two of you stood there, necking like a couple of horny teenagers.

The need for air finally got to be too much, and you tore your mouth away from his, filling your starved lungs. Gabriel kissed his way down your throat, downy soft hair tickling a bit. He nipped gently at your soft skin, taking away the sting with a swipe of his tongue. He gave a particularly sharp bite and sucked hard, leaving his mark on you for all the world to see. You gasped out a soft “Gabriel” at the feeling.

He pulled away from you just enough to murmur, “Say that again sugar. Say my name just like that.” You were all too happy to oblige and soon he was pulling out a symphony of sounds from you- gasps and whimpers, moans and sighs, all mixed with a running chant of his name. He continued lavishing attention on your neck, discovering each spot that made you call out for him and committing it to memory. Your hips kept bucking into his, grinding against his hard on. The thin material of his pants did nothing to hide his impressive bulge. Your panties grew damp with want; you needed him buried inside your aching cunt.

Suddenly, Gabriel slid both hands down to the backs of your thighs and hoisted you up as easily as if you were one of these roses. Never breaking contact from your neck, he walked over with you to the bed and laid you down as gently as glass, nestling between your legs. Propping himself up on his elbows above you, he finally lifted his head from your neck to rest his forehead against yours. “My human. I need to touch you, to feel every bit of you with the real me. Do I have my beautiful hunter’s consent?”

You nodded, unsure of what he meant, but you knew he wouldn’t hurt you or harm you in any way. You jolted a little in shock when you felt a warm, tingly sensation move over your body. It was a light touch at first, but grew stronger by the second. It was a feeling you were quite familiar with; you’d know Gabriel’s grace anywhere. He gave you a crooked grin, kissing you gently. “I told you, I had to feel all of you with the real me.” With a cheeky grin, he snapped his fingers, and the cool air of the room was all that was between your nude bodies.

You looked at him incredulously, torn between shock and amusement that he’d just whisked your clothes away. Both reactions were overridden by the surge of arousal that coursed through you. Feeling his hot, naked skin against yours was better than you could have dreamed. You buried your hands in his hair, tangling your fingers in the silky golden strands. His cock was pressed directly against your center, full and thick, so hard for you. Gabriel’s grace pounced on the newly exposed skin, caressing every inch of you. It was like having a dozen hands on you all at once, each determined to bring you pleasure.

Your eyes slid shut and you tossed your head back in a long moan as grace swept over you, sucking at your nipples, pulling them into hard peaks. Sparks danced behind your lids as tiny bits of it latched onto the soft skin under your breasts, lapping at you. It traveled down your sides, pausing at every bit of skin that drew a whimper from you. When it reached your inner thighs, you couldn’t keep from letting out a whine, aching to feel something where you needed it most. Gabriel shushed you gently, giving you a peck on your nose. “Don’t worry honey, I’ve got you.”

You writhed underneath him as the barest bit of grace played with your outer lips, a teasing hint of the pressure you craved. Gabriel groaned at how wet you were for him, his head dropping into the hollow of your throat. His grace stroked you more firmly, running up and down your slick folds. You tugged hard on his hair when a tendril made its way into your dripping core, slowly easing in and out of you. Your hips ground against Gabriel’s, coating his cock in your slick. He cursed softly against you, his hips rutting of their own free will. “Cupcake,” he ground out, “if you don’t stop that, the fun’ll be over before it begins.”

A whine ripped out of you and you opened your eyes to look at him when you felt Gabriel lifting his hips from you. “Can’t help it Gabe. Feels so good. Need you in me,” you panted out. You were so turned on it was almost painful. It didn’t help matters when you felt his grace press down on your hips firmly, pinning you in place. He looked down at you with mock seriousness. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m just getting started. By the time I’m done, you’ll be walking funny for a week.”

“Then get to it,” you shot back, nudging his ass with the heel of your foot. He looked down at you in shock, before his expression turned to pure mischief. “All right babycakes. Challenge accepted.”

Not a moment later, he plunged his grace into you, expanding to fill you just right. He dragged it out slowly, then set up a fast pace, driving you closer to the edge. You pulled at his hair, one hand clawing down his back. It was a strange feeling, to be fucked by something that wasn’t there, but you weren’t complaining. More grace sucked at your clit, driving you crazy with the need to come. He increased the pressure all over, fucking into you harder. Just as you were about to go careening over the edge, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. “Come for me, love.”

That was it- you went crashing headlong into orgasm, soaking wet cunt spasming around nothing. Eyes squeezed shut, you wailed out his name, finally able to move your hips as he lifted his grace from them. Your climax went on and on, dragged out by the tiny bit still latched onto your clit. At last, he took pity on you and withdrew most of his grace from your body. You were so fucked out it took a moment to realize your arms were empty. You forced your eyes open and looked down at the golden hair hovering over your center. You could feel his hot breath hitting your drenched pussy in harsh pants. When you groaned at the sensation, he lifted his head to meet your gaze, gold eyes almost completely consumed by his lust blown pupils. “You’re so gorgeous when you come love. Let’s see if you taste as good as you look,” he growled out.

The first hot stroke of his tongue had your hips jolting off the bed, burying him deeper in your cunt. He wrapped his arms around your thighs, holding you still as he ate you out with relish. Your hands twisted into the comforter, grinding rose petals into paste as he licked and sucked at you, tongue doing wonderfully wicked things. He lapped up all of your release with a moan, dipping his tongue inside to see if there was more. “Candy doesn’t compare to you. Sweeter than honey,” he rumbled against you, sending the most delicious vibrations through you.

It was impossible to hold back your noises, open mouthed gasps and little whimpers forcing their way out of you. You thrashed about as much as you could, trying to move away from his mouth and bring him even closer. In no time at all, you were well on your way to another orgasm, body humming with need. You were close, so close, when Gabriel wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked hard. You came with a voiceless scream, lost in bliss. Luckily for you, he didn’t draw out your climax, easing you down from your high gently. By the time you gathered the strength to open your eyes, he was already hovering over you again, face shiny with your slick. He wiped it off with his fingers, sucking on them to get every last drop. “Definitely better than the finest chocolates,” he quipped.

You didn’t have the energy to reply, still too worn out from two mind blowing orgasms. He planted soft kisses all over your face and chest, pausing briefly to suck a nipple into his mouth. He scraped at it with just the barest hint of teeth, drawing another moan from you. Honestly, your voice was going to be gone for a month with all the noises he was pulling from you. While he worked at your nipple, you felt his grace return, moving along your body once more to visit all of the places that had gotten you so worked up the first time. Impossibly, you felt yourself growing aroused once more. You almost sobbed at the over stimulation.  Gabriel lifted his head from your chest, releasing your nipple to beg, “Just one more honey, for me? I have to feel you come around my cock. Think you can do it?”

“Yes Gabriel, yes. I need you in me. Need you filling me up,” you managed to get out.

“That’s my girl.” He took hold of himself in one hand, balancing above you with the other. “You ready for me love?” he asked you softly.

You brought your arms around his back, drawing him down on top of you. Pressing a kiss to his lips, you whispered back, “Always.”

He slowly slid into you, pausing every few moments to let you adjust. Your body welcomed him like a homecoming, like this was where he belonged. You felt every glorious inch filling you, stretching you like he’d been made for it. Once he was fully seated inside you, hips flush against your own, he drew in a shaky breath. “Lover, I need- I can’t- I have to have you.”

You nodded, running a hand through his hair soothingly. “I know Gabe, I know. Fuck me. Take me. Make me yours.”

He let out a moan at your words, withdrawing from you almost completely before pushing back in. He slid between your wet fold easily, building up a rhythm that didn’t get faster, but harder. He fucked deep into you, cock dragging at your cunt. He found your g-spot immediately and angled his hips to pound into it with every thrust. His grace wrapped around you, surrounding you with the feeling of security. Later, you swore you could almost feel the brush of feathers against your skin, but you were so far gone in the moment it didn’t register. His hips pistoned into you, skin sliding against skin, grunts falling from his lips with every thrust. His free hand took hold of one of yours, lacing your fingers together in a gesture that melted your heart.

Gabriel captured your lips in a deep kiss, pouring the depth of his love into it. You sighed against him, heart bursting with all you felt for him. You pulled him even closer, wrapping your legs around him to hold him tight. You were so close to release, but this time wasn’t about you- you needed your angel to come. “Come for me Gabriel. Show me what you look like when you come,” you whispered against his ear.

Gabriel stiffened in your embrace, cock pulsing inside you as he reached his peak with a cry of your name. The feeling of him spilling into you triggered your own, smaller orgasm. Your walls fluttered around him, milking him for all he had. Gradually, the two of you came down from dizzying climaxes, still locked tight against each. Grumbling a little at the stiffness of your legs, you unlocked your ankles from behind his back and let them fall to the side.

He pulled out of you, both of you hissing slightly at the sensitivity. Gabriel plopped to his side next to you, automatically tugging you into his arms. He held you close, your chests heaving as you fought for breath. He brought your joined fingers up to his mouth to brush a kiss against your knuckles before releasing your hand. You wiggled in closer to his side, soaking up his warmth. A snap of his fingers and the two of you were below the comforter, completely clean as if you’d just stepped out the shower. Grace washed over you in a gentle wave, easing any aches in your sore and tired muscles.

Draping an arm over his stomach, you broke the quiet, “Gabe, not that I’m complaining, but where did all this comes from? Why act now?”

He rolled his eyes at you playfully, “I told you lamp chop, I’ve been sweet on you for a while now. It’s not my fault you didn’t notice. Why do you think I was hitting on you every chance I got? A guy can only take so much before he’s got to act.”

“How was I supposed to know you were being serious?” you said defensively. “It’s not exactly like I have guys propositioning me all the time, let alone angels.”

“Good thing for them,” he said, arms tightening around you possessively.

You nuzzled into his chest, a yawn catching you by surprise. It was the middle of the afternoon, and all you wanted was a nap. “Down boy. I’m yours, just a such as much as you’re mine,” you replied sleepily.

He rubbed your back soothingly, lulling you to sleep. Just before you passed out, you asked him, “Gabe, can we maybe ditch the porn set next time? I love you, but your taste in decor is terrible.”

He laughed, chest rumbling under your cheek. “Sure thing love. I’ll leave decorating to you from now on.”

You grinned, already looking forward to your future with him. It promised to be chaotic and dangerous, but it would be together.


End file.
